Display devices may have a larger display area and a higher resolution. A high-resolution display device may receive an image signal from a host through a display drive integrated chip (IC) to display the image signal. When the display device receives a still image from the host, power consumption may occur in the memory access and at the interface of the host used to display the still image. Video Electronics Standard Association (VESA) has announced an embedded display port (eDP) standard. The eDP standard is an interface standard for portable devices equipped with a display such as a laptop computer, a tablet personal computer (PC), a notebook, and an all-in-one desktop PC. Particularly, the eDP includes a panel self-refresh (PSR) technology.